


Electra Complex

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [22]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Father Figures, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 恋父情结Pairing: All贝，弗贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 弗利萨在贝吉塔五岁时杀死了他的父亲，自此成为了他名义与实质上的的监护人。Warning: 也是一小时练笔，希望尽量流畅尽量快。
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Kudos: 3





	Electra Complex

**Author's Note:**

> 基于龙珠Z和龙珠超共有的宇宙观剧情剧情。

“你应该……怎么说？”  
偶尔他会发这样的疯，这种“偶尔”一定是在只有他俩的时候。  
都是在身体连接的时候。

他们做那件事的时候贝吉塔向来是皱着眉头。  
在他漆黑的眉毛下面，眯成缝的眼睛里透出的光时常是贪婪又狡黠的。他身上有他生父的血统，赛亚人是天生的强盗和坏蛋——这小坏蛋在他身下赤身露体，时不时颤动着尾尖，谁知道他是不是在琢磨考量，要从他的手中多得赞赏。  
器官在肠子里搅拌，总是发出黏糊糊的湿润声音……赛亚人对于这种跨越了物种与星河才能达成的、纯粹是取乐的私密行为已经相当习惯。他不再像最初接受时那么紧张和苦闷了，在正式插入之前，用手指和尾巴进行的开拓演练也切实起到了作用。他的入口充分湿润和松软，饥渴的肠子反复受到碾磨和刺激，被蜜汁浸润得十分柔滑。于是接受插入不再是件艰涩的事情，当“矛尖”顶到肚子深处，他会从喉咙深处发出呜咽般的咯咯声。这是用力压抑住尖叫才会有的反应。  
他的眼睛翻动着，小心翼翼张翕的嘴巴暴露了渴求与失神。  
贝吉塔不像其他侍寝的宠物，他是不屑于讨好的反应的。可能是失于情感教育的缘故，他从一开始就将沉默着承受这种事，视作表达逞强的某种方式。绝不可以哭泣，即使眼角湿润，也会声称那是汗滴。他的身体很敏感，在充分的喂养下越来越知情识趣了。他已能从被拓开秘缝的耻辱当中攫取到快乐的狂喜。  
有好几次，他终于大声叫嚷起来，他会喊着恩赐这一切给他的那个人的名字。  
“弗……弗利萨……大人！”当然了，只是疏远的敬称。他不可能讨好，也不可能主动亲吻。  
他们从不像两个赛亚人会做的那样，接吻。即使品尝过彼此的器官和精液，也从不知道嘴唇的感觉和味道。  
接吻是弱者的行为，他们只需要发泄掉征服的欲求，只是侵略和臣服、掠夺与承受，就已足够。

所以当贝吉塔大张着腿，呼告出敬称，弗利萨偶尔会指点他，要他换种说法。  
“不是这个。”他耐心地抚慰着焦渴的嫩肉，谆谆教诲。  
这有些装模作样。他更希望从贝吉塔的口中逸出全无章法的吟哦，天知道他有多想。他戏弄他，放慢了速度将自己生着软刺的器官恶意拖擦过赛亚人颤抖的皱褶。贝吉塔激切地晃着头。被相对于自己种群来说是“怪物”的强大外星人使用，他的身体却那么快活，这件事总是逼得他要发疯。  
弗利萨注意到他的双手攥成了拳头。啊，小小的无力的手，攥成幼弱的小拳头。他那堪称天才的战斗力对于在宇宙真空中都能生存的齐尔德一族来说微不足道、几近于无。  
“请、请原谅我……父亲。”贝吉塔的眼角又开始“流汗”了。他说是汗水就是吧，随便他。他小声地求恳着，态度微妙，好像照本宣科。  
“不要用敬称，这太没诚意了，我最疼爱的小贝吉塔……你想想……我是怎么称呼库尔德陛下……”  
伴随着提点与教诲的，必定是最狂猛的冲击。他会捉住贝吉塔的双脚，像要撕开他那样，提起来像两边抬高。他会冲进去，用他那头部分叉的得意刑具。它是粗糙的，此时每一根尖刺都充血坚硬，宛如荆棘，在反复刺戮下细嫩的肠子发出哀鸣，鲜血淋漓。他会戳到贝吉塔的深处，让他在剧痛和激爽的翻搅下瞬间忘记呼吸。  
“啊啊……对不起……爸爸（Papa）！爸爸！”赛亚人胡乱吼叫着，握成拳头的双手松开了，他的双手抬高，指甲在空气中抓挠。  
有那么一刹那，连那黑暗的共主都以为这孩子的手终究会落下，会在他的身后合拢或交叉。  
他命如一叶扁舟，故乡已经粉碎，注定没有靠岸的码头。他必须承受这狂风骤雨般的疼爱，他必须低头，尽情拥抱这喜怒无常的恩主。  
——然而他没有。  
他的手总是轻轻地落下来，就像他毫无意义的赛亚尊严一样。他的肉身安静地飘落松弛，像尘埃或羽毛。他的尾巴绷紧、痉挛、然后虚脱、绵软。  
他睁大了眼睛，仰起头，叫出那声咒，绷直的颈项中间，喉结抖动，水分榨干。恶魔的楔子喷出邪恶浓浆涂抹在他的血肉的缝隙里，尽情玷污感染。  
贝吉塔的“热汗”流了满脸。意识还在，依稀没有断片。年轻的赛亚人只是躺在那里，眼神既餮足、又愤怒。  
他只是知道今天这事完了、自己也彻底完了，而已。  
他不喜欢，但是享受。他不甘心，但无法拒绝。  
他不够强，他永远都不能拒绝。  
至少，弗利萨是这么认为的。

那是很久、很久以前发生过的事情了。  
他使用过贝吉塔。也许教导过他。  
也许最疼爱他。也许吧。  
宇宙海盗的继承人不承认这是从情感上生发出的东西。情感是什么？……是海上的泡沫？  
只有力量和财富才是切实可以拿住的宝物。  
没有亲吻过，也没有拥抱过。这又算什么呢？恶人是不怀念从前的，过多的过去让人缚手缚脚，连未来那些稍纵即逝的契机都会丢失掉。  
在这个宇宙、这个次元里，弗利萨不屑于怀念他的那些“失去”。  
所以他随时可以卷土重来。即使被切成碎块，也能缝补起来。  
弗利萨站在悬浮座椅当中，俯视着大地上瞬间移动出现的赛亚人，与他们的子嗣亲朋。  
复仇开始了，他对众人宣布，“我总算跟你见面了，孙悟空。”  
我总算跟你见面了，小贝吉塔。他对自己说。  
已经过去多少年了？赛亚人在地球上繁殖了那么多了。都是些无聊的虫子，统统可以清理消失。在那之后，他曾经被打败、被切碎、被禁锢在地球的地狱中独自度过了漫长岁月的种种耻辱与仇恨，也应该能够完全消失殆尽吧。  
尽快了结吧。不要再来互相折磨——他是这样想的，也打算就这样做。  
贝吉塔一动不动，立定在地球甜美温柔的空气之中。他的表情很平静，也许是太平静了……只有在别离岁月中，兀自得到了许多爱的人才会拥有这样的平静和平衡。  
看到他平静、稳定的背影，一个淡紫色头发的赛亚孩子在安全的角落中高声尖叫起来。  
屈尊纡贵、自降身份入侵这边境行星的弗利萨大王，清楚地听见那小鬼的大声叫嚷。  
“爸爸！”他叫着他挚爱的父亲。  
“爸爸！”——他叫出那声咒。

END.


End file.
